Kitana's Vow
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Requested by Lunar Silver, about Kitana and Kintaro having a son, how far can a mothers love go for her child?


(A/N* This story, was requested by Lunar Silver)

Kitana noticed it, it was remarkable! This boy.. he bared a close resemblance to her, and Kintaro. Thew strange part was.. how could he possibly look like a royal from Edenia? Kitana didn't have any children..

Shao Kahn, too had noticed this child had some sort of significance. "Execute him." he gave the orders to Motaro, he nodded and walked over to the boy "Mother! Help me!" he called "Mother..." Kitana was puzzled, was he looking at her?

"Please, help me!" Motaro was going to kill him, Kitana brought out her bladed fans and teleported in front of the centaur "What is the meaning of this, daughter!" Shao Kahn boomed, out raged at her interference.

"Forgive me." she looked into his eyes, Motaro was going to attack her, too. "Fair well!" she threw her fans, teleporting as they hit him and stabbed him in the back of the head, teleporting again, impaling him in the eyes.

She walked back, careful not to get kicked by him "Execute them both." Shao Kahn let his 'daughter' Mileena and Shang Tsung fight the pair, Kitana wouldn't let them touch him, she smirked "2 on 1? Not very fair. You should have brought more!"

"You will pay for your insolence!" Shang Tsung retorted "Nobody attacks the emperor!" Mileena snarled, she giggled as she spun around "Let us dance!" Kitana shuddered at her 'sisters' voice "You will learn respect!" she retorted

Mileena threw her sai at Kitana, she side stepped and threw her fans, Mileena ducked but her arms were cut as they returned to Kitana, Shang Tsung turned into Kitana and copied her movements, she was smarter than him, and knew his tactics

He threw the fans, she cut them in half with her own, spinning back kicking him into Mileena, her mouth was open and her teeth crushed his skull "Fatality." Kitana mocked, Shao Kahn clenched his fists, he was angry at this insignificant worm.

She retrieved Mileena's sai "I guess I should return these." She threw them, and both went through Mileena's feet pinning her to the ground, she howled with pain "Father! Help me!" she called, the emperor shook his head.

"If you cannot beat her alone, than you are no daughter of mine!" Kitana smirked, "You should have known better! Let me reunite you with my other 'sisters'!" Kitana cut her arms off one by one, then her head.

"Who's next?" she gave her challenge, more forces came at her, Ermac, Noob Saibot, Barraka, Quan Chi, Tanya, Skarlet, Reptile, Khamelion, and Khameleon, "STOP!" Shao Kahn commanded, everyone turned to him in confusion.

"She has fought well, and defeated my most promising servants. You will not touch my adoptive daughter!" his fist glowed green to show he was serious, his servants bowed and retreated, except for Skarlet who he made wait.

"Drink." he ordered, she nodded and their blood went inside of her as she ate their power and memories, she was glowing a scarlet red, due to Shang Tsung's power going into her "Why did you stop them?" Kitana asked

"Like I said, daughter. If you could defeat those who are most feared in the outworld armies you are a worthy adversary. You are my protector now, serve me well." Shao Kahn let her go, with her son and Kintaro followed them.

"Who are you?" Kitana asked once in her chambers "Your and Kintaro's son." he answered "Name?" she asked, "Jerrod." he answered "My.. father's name.." Kitana murmured, Jerrod nodded she knew it was true, now.

She'd already figured out Shao Kahn's deception, but he was the only father she knew. True, Jerrod was her 'father' but Shao Kahn had raised her, and her mother Sindel had punished him already. Seeing as, he couldn't invade another realm due to her suicide.

Kintaro came in, and Jerrod explained to his would be parents how he came to this world, and more importantly.. why. He was to ensure both survived, as he was needed in the future and without him trouble would arise.

Kitana would protect her child, with all her might. Even when the emperor revitalized his dead troops, she wouldn't care. She wouldn't allow anyone to lay a finger on her baby boy, she was stronger than ever.


End file.
